Un Jour En Paris
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: emocionada  una jovencita de 16 años felizmente enamorada su novio le sonreía le encantaba su rubio cabello,sus deslumbrantes ojos azules, su alegre personalidad  – ¡ya voy!-  definitivamente a los 33 nada es como cuando tenía 16 años. SasuhinaNaru.


Ola, :D espero que les guste.

todo salió por un dibujo que recien hice.

_**Universo Alterno.**_

_**Género:**__Drama/Romance._

_**Pareja: **__SasuHinanaru_

_**Autora:**__ ZaRitha-chan_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de ©kishi-_

**-**hablan-

"_flashback"_

_**_ Un Jour en Paris_**  
><em>

_ "No me mires así no es fácil amar sin sufrir poco te puedo dar solo gotas de amor en un mar"_

_ Rata Blanca._

.

...

...

Dio un plon al cigarrillo que ya iba en la mitad, mientras en le balcón de aquella habitación de hotel se preguntaba cuando rayos había terminado en esa situación, miró las luces de la iluminada ciudad y pensó que su vida había dado un giro tan drástico que pareciese mentira; todo lo que ella había planificado para su futuro alrededor de los 16 años se había esfumado. Giró su mirada e inmutable soltó el humo el cigarro. Lo vio allí, extendido en la cama que por esa noche  
><em>– y muchos más<em>- habían compartido, bebió de su cerveza, la depositó en la mesita que había cerca y volvía la mirada a las luces del bello Paris entretanto el viento le mecía sus cabellos azules.

"_-¡Vamos!- Gritaba emocionada una jovencita de 16 años felizmente enamorada y se sonrojaba al instante que su novio le sonreía , le encantaba todo de él, su rubio cabello, sus deslumbrantes ojos azules, su alegre personalidad – ¡ya voy!- contestaba corriendo el mismo cuando alguien tropezó con él haciéndolo ir de bruces al frio suelo, seguido por el oso gigante que llevaba en sus brazos  
><em>

_– __**al igual que otras cosas**__-_

_- demonios!- miró todo regado en el piso, maldijo otro par de veces a lo que su delicada novia se acercaba para saber que había sucedido y Naruto buscaba a la persona causante de aquel desastre._

_- Naruto-kun estas bien?-_

_preguntó angustiada la Hyuuga él solo asiente, se para, limpia sus ropas y comienza a recoger el reguero de cosas, Hinata a su vez le ayuda. El Rubio observa como el Oso que recién le había ganado a su novia en la feria estaba sucio a causa del suelo húmedo debido a la lluvia, chasquea la lengua molesto, se pregunta qué idiota sería tan ciego como para no ver el oso y chocar contra él._

_– se ah estropeado-  
>añade tristemente el oji azul,la chica de cabellos azules viendo la aflicción de su novio decide animarlo.<em>

_– ven- toma el oso en sus delgadas manos, - mmm -lo observa fingiendo analizarlo  
>- na, n-no está mal, me gusta más así-<em>

_sonríe seguida por una risita, simplemente parecía una niña, Naruto se queda mirándola, llegando a la conclusión de que ella era la mujer de su vida, Hinata se acerca y le da un beso fugaz mientras sale corriendo cual chiquilla. El Uzumaki sonríe complacido ante la imagen que le brinda la Hyuuga y le sigue."_

Suspiró cansada,- hace tanto que eso pasó- susurra a la noche, seguido a esto siente el teléfono en la mesa del interior vibrar, se dirige con lentitud hasta aquel lugar, para su fortuna el tono no estaba activado así no lo despertaría a _él_ , miró rápidamente el número, miró la hora en el reloj gigante del cuarto de hotel y se dispuso a contestar mientras caminaba nuevamente hasta el balcón.

– cariño- su voz sonó dulce

–_**lamento si te desperté**_- se disculpó la voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono, esperó a que continuara para poder emitir alguna palabra.

– _**pero quería hablar contigo**_- se sonrojó tal como cuando tan solo eran un par de adolecentes, se sorprendió al notar que aún pese a –_todo_- seguía causando ese efecto en ella, simplemente no lo entendía ó si pero se negaba a admitirlo.

- _**sé que es tarde y que seguramente estabas dormida, pero enserio quería saber de ti, hace 2 días que no hablamos y…**_ – pero Hinata le interrumpió con un simple- te extraño-

No dijo nada más, era en parte cierto, por otro lado no. hace un par de años que no le decía cuanto le extrañaba cuando salía de viaje. No estaba segura si era por la costumbre o porque aún le amaba.

– _**Yo también preciosa**_- su voz sonaba más tranquila.

_**– y dime ¿cómo está todo por Paris amor?-**_ preguntó con su voz característicamente alegre.

- bien cariño no es lo mismo sin ti- las palabras le salieron tan mecánicamente que se sorprendió ante el comentario.

_**- En el verano iremos, sí te parece**_ – pausó un segundo- _**Mejor vamos donde te plazca, ¿te apetece la idea?-**_ rió agraciado ante la idea.

_-_me parece estupenda- su voz sonaba neutral, pero le extrañaba y le ofuscaba el pensarlo.

– pero sí no haces estragos en el viaje como aquella vez en Venecia –soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo latente de aquel incidente, le divertía tanto el recordarlo, tuvo que contener un poco la risotada porque podría –_despertarlo_-, por el otro lado de la línea el rubio de 34 años reía como loco por el interior del lujoso apartamento. Ambos reían, esta vez juntos _– como antes_-, esta vez como cuando -_estaban enamorados_-, esta vez como aquella vez en el carrusel, ó cuando se emborracharon en el patio trasero de los Hyuuga, o cuando eran jóvenes… Simplemente cuando no existían –_ellos_-

-_**te amo**_- soltó de golpe el rubio ojiazul las risas se habían esfumado, hacía tanto tiempo que no se lo mencionaba, que no se miraban, que no se tocaban, que Vivian en una monotonía propia de algunos matrimonios, que la rutina se había convertido en su vivir diario y la soledad en su mejor compañía. Hinata abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían delicadamente por su piel tersa, quería decir _**– **__yo no te amo_- quería decirle que le odiaba por cambiarla, por buscar en otra mujer lo que ella ya le ofrecía, quería decirle que le dejara en paz, que no lo repitiera esa palabra nuevamente, pero lo cierto era que aún después de –_ellos_-, después de –_todo_- aún le quería, y por mucho que intentara negarlo esas palabras le hacían feliz porque -_jamás iba a cambiar-_, porque simplemente él- _era el amor de su vida _- hubo un silencio abrumador para Naruto.

–Yo..- pero su celular le fue arrebatado por un peli-negro con mirada molesta

– _**amor?**_- sonaba por el pequeño aparato

– _**cariño estas ahí?-**_ la voz después de eso sonó preocupada

_**- Hinata estas bien?**_- y el pequeño celular cayó 6 pisos hasta tocar el pavimento.

Hinata conmocionada lo único que hizo sin pensarlo fue darle una buena cachetada al azabache. abrió los ojos al ver la marca roja que le había dejado a éste, se dio la vuelta mientras se quitaba la camisa que le llegaba hasta los muslos_– no, no era suya_ – era de – _él_- tomó su vestido negro estraple, se lo puso torpemente, después prosiguió con los zapatos, tomó su bolso y sin decir palabra alguna azotó con fuerza la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. Lloró. No supo la razón, solo sabía que estaba llorando. Tal vez por tristeza, ó por enojo. Aún desconocía la razón y a decir verdad no le importaba mucho.

Sonaba la llamada en espera, esperaba que Naruto contestara rápido, no quería que armara un problema por algo tan  
>–<em>simple<em>- como eso. – señorita una llamada por cobrar a Japón- habló rápido _**– si claro un momento**_ – espero unos 2 minutos y… – _**sí, diga?-**_ dudo un instante si hablar o no, que le diría, que su amante había tirado el celular desde un 6 piso?- _**bueno?**_ –

- Naruto..- Habló despacio

–_**HINATA! ,oh hime estaba tan preocupado! Pensé que te había pasado algo**_ – hime… hace mucho que no le decía así, él estaba raro… había… _- vuelto_-

- ¿_**estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? estaba a punto de…**_ - le interrumpió como si nada

- estoy bien, solo se me resbaló el celular y cayó desde la terraza – prendió un cigarro mientras hablaba con él.

-bueno cariño- su tono volvió a ser dulce – me iré a dormir que estoy algo cansada, botó el humo que tenía en la garganta.

– _**hai, esta bien, hablaremos mañana**_ – Hinata volvió a dar un plolm al cigarro.

-_**te amo**_- Naruto sonó como el día de su boda, entristeció ante el recuerdo, había sido tan bello ese día; botó nuevamente el humo.

– hai, yo también-. Y descolgó el teléfono público de la cabina. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mano quedando aún al frente del teléfono, pensó en la caída de su celular, dio un plom nuevamente – estúpido Sasuke..-

Miró alrededor, era la madrugada, las calles estaban frías y solitarias. Tiró la cola del cigarro y lo pisó con el pie.

Subió a la habitación, descargó el bolso en la silla más próxima a la entrada, se sacó los zapatos y ni se fijó donde cayeron y se tiró en la cama. – _Aún estaba allí_- pese a lo que hizo, lo abrazó por debajo de las sabanas, y se recostó en su pecho desnudo

– eres una idiota- fue lo que salió de los delgados labios de Sasuke Uchiha

– tiraste mi celular- se limitó a contestar la oji-perla -…- por parte del azabache no se escuchó más, Hinata miraba a la nada, pensando en cuantas veces Sasuke le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba, y Sasuke pensaba que a pesar de estar cansado de compartirla como lo llamaba él, seguía allí, estando siempre que ella se sentía sola, ó cuando ella le necesitaba en cualquier sentido. Le irritaba el pensar que ella amaba al idiota de Naruto, y que lo peor del caso era que aunque ella sabía que él le era infiel hace años se seguían amando, había perdido el fervor, pero la llama de su amor aún estaba viva, aún se seguían queriendo como cuando eran esos chiquillos de 15 y 16 años…. Y él lo sabía.

Sasuke no se cansaba de estar con ella, de verla, de besarla, de escucharla, de amarla… de técnicamente darle su vida…. -sabes que te..- pero ella le interrumpió.

– No lo digas!- Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a él, se sentía culpable, ella pensaba que jamás iba a dejar de querer a Naruto, todo era tan complicado, pero tampoco a estas alturas era capaz de estar sin Sasuke, era todo tan confuso, era como si ambos fueran su aire, su fuerza vital,

-te amo- soltó sin más ni más como en otras ocasiones el azabache, Hinata se levantó con rapidez de la cama.

- te dije que no lo dijeras!- un medio grito/reproche salió de sus finos labios, Sasuke por su parte no se sorprendió, él sabía que esa era su reacción, otras simplemente lloraba en silencio, en gran parte lo hacía adrede, no solo por hacerle saber cuánto la quería sino también para que ella sufriera un poco, aunque sea solo un poco, La peli-azul salió al balcón, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban mientras susurraba –baka- se limpió con fuerza la lágrimas, y miró el panorama, le encantaba Paris, Sasuke salió al balcón, la iba a abrazar por la espalda...

– estoy embarazada- más no lo hizo, se quedó al lado de la peli-azul pasmado qué? …. Era suyo? O del baka?... cuando pasó?...,  
>aún Hinata mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte y en la plenitud de Paris que le ofrecía el hotel desde aquella habitación.<br>le encantaba estar precisamente en ese hotel por la vista que tenía, la primera vez que lo conoció fue por Sasuke, por la persona que venía era por Sasuke y solo llegaba allí única y exclusivamente por Sasuke, él y Paris sacaban lo mejor de ella, pese a extrañar a Naruto… era el azabache quien compartía con ella la felicidad de el ambiente parisino…. Ella le quería, mucho. Se preguntaba desde cuando….? Siempre ignoraba aquel sentimiento de fervor que le invadía el estar con él, el verlo sonreír- lo cual era en contadas ocasiones- la sonrisas no paraban estando con él…. Y contadas veces se preguntaba por Naruto.

Ella le amaba, ahora lo entendía todo, ahora era Naruto quien estaba en segundo plano en su vida, ya no era su prioridad y siempre había sido así desde que Sakura llegó a su matrimonio, y Sasuke llegó para acompañarla en su inevitable soledad, Naruto dejó de ser su preferencia desde el momento en el que ella dejó de serlo para él, por eso siempre se la pasaba bien con Sasuke, tenía un pensamiento errado acerca de las cosas, cómo era tan estúpida?, no entendía porque nunca le dio a Sasuke el lugar que él siempre le dio, estar aferrada a un pasado que jamás volverá no le era útil, ¿por qué pensar como era estar enamorada a los 15 años, cuando ya se había vuelto a enamorar a los 33?

Sasuke estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, si no lo hacía ahora, jamás iba a dejar a la persona que amaba, no podía seguir sufriendo por ella… por lo que jamás le iba a dar…

Ya había abierto la puerta de la habitación y Hinata entró rápidamente desde el balcón,

-SASUKE!-

El azabache se giró con lentitud- qué?- preguntó con frialdad.

-q-qué h-haces?- preguntó con algo de miedo. Sabía la respuesta, sabía que esto algún día pasaría.

- qué no es evidente?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-p-pero…- las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, se tiró al piso angustiada. Sasuke por su parte se giró hacía la puerta para disponerse a salir de allí.

-sabías que esto pasaría, es lo mejor.- calmadamente, salió de la habitación cerró la puerta tras si y dejó a Hinata allí, mirando para el piso, llorando como nunca.

- p-pero yo t-te amo también…- susurró al cuarto vacío...

era evidente que amaba a ambos, los dos era parte de su vida, solo en su corazón habían cambiado de puesto, Sasuke había ocupado el lugar de Naruto... pero Naruto Uzumaki siempre sería el amor de su vida. por eso no seguía a el Uchiha, era tiempo perdido.. las cosas no iba a cambiar y menos con un bebe que estaba al 100 por ciento segura que era del rubio.

porque ese hijo. era la evidencia de que las cosas son como siempre han debido ser.

_"No hay un final por que lo nuestro siempre será.."_

_Rata Blanca. - Pasión Prohibida._

* * *

><p><em>NA: un Jour en Paris : Un día en Paris. viene de un dibujo que recien Hice. http: / zarita-chan. / art / Un-Jour-En-Paris-213330581 (va junto ahí está separado.)_

_:)_

_Enjoyespero les haya gustado :Pno sé pero quería un final medio triste jejeje :P_

_dejen reviews please :D_

_Todo tipo de sugerencias recomendaciones son bien recibidas,_


End file.
